Casper and Jade meet Wendy
Casper and Jade meet Wendy is a fanfic of the 1998 original film, Casper meets Wendy. It is is one of the Jade and Casper trilogy. It serves as the sequel to Jade and Casper: A Spirited Beginning and the unofficial prequel of Jade and Casper. Summary/Premise The movei vocuses on Jade and her brother, Casper as they protect Wendy from the evil warlock named Desmond Spellman. Characters featured * Jade the Ghostly Human Girl (Victoria Justice), a human with gift powers and is sister of Casper and (adopted) niece of the Ghostly Trio. * Casper the Friendly Ghost (voiced by Jeremy Foley), Jade's twin brohter and a ghost, plus Wendy's potential love interest * Wendy the Good Little Witch (Hilary Duff) , a young witch under the care of her three aunts and Casper's love interest * Stretch, first of Casper's and Jades uncles. Stretch is the leader of hte ghostly trio and love interest of Gert * Stinkie, second of Jade and Casper's uncles and serves as an interest in Fanny. * Fatso * Gert, first of Wendy's aunts and sister of Fanny and Gabby. She is the leader of her coven * Gabby, second of Wendy's aunts and sister of Fanny adn Gert * Fanny, third of wendy's aunts and sister of Gert and Gabby * Desmond Spellman, the antagonist who runs down Wendy in fear she will surprass him as the most powerful wizard in the world. * Richard Moll as Jules * Vincent Schiavelli as Vincent * Pauly Shore as The Oracle * Josh Jackman * Logan Other characters * Rodger Halston as Larry Tullby * Alan Thicke as Baseball Announcer * Casper Van Dien as Crewcut Hunk * Billy Burnette as Chef * Maria Ford as Playmate * Jim Jackman as Jerry Jackson * Sheila Travis as Jean Jackson * Clay Crosby as Honeycakes * Tamie Lea Logan as Squeekums (Credited as Tami Logan) * Ramsey Krull as Newsboy * Paul Di Franco as Spectactor (Credited as Paul di Franco) * Howie Gold as Agitated Fan * Charles Moere as Amused Fan * Emily Jennifer Grunfeld as Pretty Fan * Manny Fernandez as Handsome Fan * Michael Spagnoli as Panicked Fan * Jim Wise as Hungry Fan * Ricky Luna as Catcher * John Rizzi as Cubana Boy * Sebastian Hitzig as Desk Clerk * Patricia Elliott as Snotty Woman (Credited as Pat Elliot) * Sue Ellen Enright as Maid * Cecile Krevoy as Snooty Lady * Rodman Flender as Agile Dancer * Michelle Marie as Rockin' Dancer * Lisa Salazar as Smart Dancer * Elizabeth Gage as Swift Dancer * Karen Welch as Spinning Dancer * Rick Dean as Table Occupant * Lacey Taylor Robbins as Kim * Larry Robbins as Boogie-Lovin' Dude * Claire Bryétt Andrew as Startled Baby * Lex Robbins as Pool Boy * Joel Ross as Hotel Desk Clerk * Norm MacDonald as Human Stretch * Sean McNamara as Wendy's Broom * Hugo Orellana as Baseball Player * Ben Stein as Lawyer * Category:Film fanfiction